


Public Sex (Day 16)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [16]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Bathroom Sex, Idk what i fuckin wrote, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Daniel, Jay, and a rarely used mall bathroom.
Relationships: Jay Ko/Daniel Lim
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 40





	Public Sex (Day 16)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the hell I wrote tbh I just did something

The mall was bustling with people. On the third floor, there was a bathroom people rarely used. Right now, there were two occupants inside that bathroom. 

Daniel held on tightly to the sink as Jay pounded into him. The sink was on, which helped to hide the moans Daniel could not hide. Skin slapped on skin, and Jay was holding onto Daniel’s hips tightly he was sure to leave marks. 

“Ah, fuck Jay~!” Daniel moaned, throwing his ass back to get more of Jay inside him. 

“Damn Daniel, you're tight as shit.” 

“Harder! Harder!” Jay went as fast as he could, and both were close. “I'm close! I'm close!” 

“Inside you?” 

“Yes! Please!” Jay released his load inside Daniel, while the other released onto the wall where other's most likely painted with the same thing. Jay pulled out and grabbed some paper towels. 

“Hope nobody heard, or else people will really think this place is a secret club or something.”


End file.
